Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Moderators Shift: 1 week. However, other moderators (admins) can create pets if they choose to. *ZoshiX *HankGuideDude Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. To breed pets, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way for you and others to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Please be aware that pets can be re-bred for more children. Breeding Requirements *Pets from the breedery cannot be bred unless they're at least 25 days old. *Pets must be of opposite genders to breed. *Pets who are bred need to have verification from an admin that they own the bred pets. *Pets who are bred by two different owners need to be confirmed by both owners before breeding can occur. *Pets that breed must be of the same species or be one of the special combinations below. *Pets cannot breed unless it has been at least a week since their last egg was laid. *Pets cannot breed if they are 3 or more generations apart on a family tree. *No one can choose what their hatch is going to be like, nor hurrying it. You may suggest names, though. *Incest is NOT ALLOWED (look it up if you don't know what that is). *If a pet is not claimed within one week (unless the user has notified that he is taking a break), it will be put in temporary custody of an active admin and can be picked up there. It is then the pet's choice of who he/she would like to stay with (LD/DMS will flip a coin). *When making a request for breeding, post pictures of the two pets that you wish to breed together. To post pictures, type . Capacity *We only have 10 of each kind of room, and as courtesy to others, we will only allow two breedings from the same user per week, unless a room opens up sooner. Special Combinations *Walker + Wheel = Roller *Tree + Snake = Wrecker *Snake + Fish = Eel *Wheel + Tumbler = Cart *Fish/Eel + Ball = Oyster *Stickman + Fish/Eel = Mermaid *Mermaid + Stickman = Diver *Fish + Dragon = Wyvern (Combak Version) or Seahorse (both 50%) *Cactus or UFO + Bat = Satellite *Stickman + Spider = Alien *Stickman + Cactus = Giant *Cart + Copter = Airplane *Hanger + Tree = Vine *Spider + Fish/Eel = Jellyfish *Spider + Snake = Scorpion *Walker + Eel = Snake *Cactus + Mushroom = Solid *Cart + Fish = Submarine or Walker (both 50%) *Twister + Solid = Drill *Stickman + Bat = Flyman *Bat + Satellite = Butterfly *Zombie + Dragon = Demon *Scorpion + Ball = Turtle *Wrecker + Tree = Rotator *Ball + Jellyfish = Bacteria *Stickman + Snake = Gorgon *Submarine + Bat = Copter *Mushroom + Dragon = Robot *Stickman + Ghost = Zombie *Alien + Satelite = UFO *Bacteria + Walker = Alien *Giant + Mermaid/Diver = Giantdiver *Dragon + Eel = Hydra *Spider + Oyster = Crab *Oyster + Walker = H-Crab (Hermit Crab) *Stickman + Bot = Fighter *Solid + Wheel = Ball *Snake + Wheel = Tumbler *Tree + Ball = Flower (Body) *Stickman + Roller/Wheel = Skater *Mushroom + Warper = Pipe *Bacteria + Dragon = Wyvern (Ludicrine Version) *Dragon + Wheel = Cage *Scorpion/Eel + Roller = Creeper *Tree + Solid = Stackers *Stickman + Alien = Astronaut *Spider + Bat = Pincher *Stickman + Bacteria = Zombie *Dragon + Ball = Ghost *Stickman + Tree = Treant *Copter + Plane = Ace [[Breeding Center/Archive|'Archive']] Breeding Rooms This is where pets breed with each other, and stay until an egg is laid. The breeding rooms provide a comfortable, romantic atmosphere for your pets. Rooms taken: 3/10 ---- ---- ---- ---- Incubator Rooms When an egg is laid, we put in a special incubator that is designed to help create healthy hatches. The egg will stay here until it is hatched, when you may claim it. If something does seem to go wrong, however, the baby will be rushed immediately to the Pet Hospital for treatment. ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger